Pink Slippers and Painful Memories
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: What does a black box have to do with painful memories, and exactly what does it have to do with Ziva. Pls RnR, and I hope you enjoy.


Don't own, just playing around.

Pink Slippers and Painful Memories 

Rolling the tape across the final box from the kitchen, Tony can't help but smile at the fact that he is helping his fiancé pack up her apartment in order for them to move into their new home together. Satisfied at his job well done he can't wait to move to his next assignment, his favorite place, the bedroom.

Entering the bedroom he looks around formulating his plan of attack. Deciding the best option is to start in the back and work his way forward, Tony heads to the closet. Having already placed a few clothing items in the designated clothing box, he turns to grab a few more when he notices a box revealed by the clothes now gone. Grabbing it from its perch he quickly becomes intrigued by what could possibly hold inside. Tracing the intricate detailing on the outside Tony carefully makes his way to the now stripped bed.

Making himself comfortable he follows the now familiar lines of the Star of David, this one inlaid in silver. Flipping it over in his hands he is shocked to find 'To Tali, Love Abba' scrolled across the bottom. Curiosity getting the better of him he attempts to open it, but finds it locked. "Zee Vah," Tony yells devising his best plan of attack is his secret weapon.

Startled at the sound of her fiancé's voice ringing through the apartment Ziva drops the box in her hands and heads towards the bedroom. "What's wrong?" she asks upon entering the bedroom. She looks around and her alert level drops a few levels as she does not notice Tony under any hindering objects, but relaxed against her headboard with a coy smile on his face. "Tony what are you doing? Why are you screaming like a chimpanzee?" Ziva asks from the doorway.

"It's banshee, and I was wondering what this was," he says pulling the box into view, which was lying next to his thigh.

Upon sight dread begins to filter through Ziva's body as she is confronted with the all too familiar box. "What is it? It doesn't have a curse on it does it?" Tony asks noticing as his once sun kissed colored fiancé turns ghostly white.

"No. It's Tali's music box." she says in a barely above whisper as she makes her way over to the bed.

"Okay then why do you look like someone killed your best friend." he asks handing her the box as she takes a seat next to him.

"Because someone did?" she takes a deep breath willing the painful memories to go back to their place in her mental closet. "This is Tali's music box. Our father gave it to her after her first recital. It was the first one he ever made and Tali was the lead in Swan Lake. Tali was obsessed with it. She would play the song constantly. One night I threatened to throw it out the window. She laughed at me then continued to play the song. This is where she would keep her most prized possessions." Ziva traces the curves of Tali's name along the bottom laughing at some of the memories.

"Has it ever been open since, you know?" Ziva shakes her head no before they both hear a click. Turning their attention to the box in her hands the look down to see the once solid bottom now in two. Helping to pull the latch, Tony is surprised to see a small silver key fall out. "Would this help?" he asks picking up the key and handing it to her.

"Thank you my little furry butt." taking the key, she carefully slides it into the lock. Turning with finesse the lock releases letting out a small groan as it releases its hold.

"You sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to. We'll just pack it up," Tony says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No I have to. This is one of the only few things that survived the blast which killed her." Running her finger along the now broken seam she effortlessly pushes it open letting the magical notes of Swan Lake filter into the room. Ziva lets a small smile grace her face as she notices the familiar pink slippers nestled in. "Oh Tali." Lifting the slippers out, a small trail of tears begin to run down her cheeks. "I always wondered what happened to these. These were my ballet slippers. I used them so much they eventually fell apart. I had set them aside to repair them, but when I finally got around to it they had gone missing. I never suspected she would have them." Ziva says hugging the slippers to her chest.

With his head resting on her shoulder, Tony reaches around to grab the envelope resting at the bottom. Pulling at the card he pulls Ziva closer to him as he reads the simple message written across.

_"To my sister, _

_Hopefully we can dance with each other again. _

_Love Tali."_

Watching as the tears fall faster he pulls her to his chest, letting her long unshed tears soak into his shoulder.

"I miss my sister," she cries as the last notes of the song come to an end.


End file.
